


雷电 (thunder)

by bandmating



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU where Lay is famous and Kris is just in college, M/M, feat. Korean exchange students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandmating/pseuds/bandmating
Summary: A local popstar, Lay was a small sensation in their area. Yifan had to admit that he had never consciously listened to one of Thunder’s songs. But from time to time he caught himself looking at Lay's face on the huge billboard a little too long on his way to university.Or: Yifan meets Lay and gets to know Yixing.





	雷电 (thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still here for EXO-M?  
> I wrote this some years ago but only now translated it into English. Not a 100% happy with the translation but it will have to do.

Yifan was already throwing his ball at the hoop while Luhan and Minseok were still standing around the bench and lamenting why they had come to play basketball with only three people. “Zitao has training today”, Yifan explained for the fourth time. He understood enough Korean to hear Minseok murmur something about “date with two Korean exchange students” on his way over but fortunately, Luhan was already distracted by something else.

He was a good guy and a loyal friend but he had a massive problem with keeping his mouth shut. But right now, Luhan was observing a black van that was driving onto the parking spaces next to the basketball field. “Look!”, he shouted and ran over to Yifan and Minseok.

On the driver’s side, a middle-aged man in shorts and a T-shirt got out the van and went around it. The sliding door opened from inside and a young man with long dark hair climbed out. He was wearing tight black jeans and a hoodie. Somehow, he felt familiar to Yifan and he should soon know why.

Minseok suddenly exclaimed: “Ow!”, when Luhan grabbed his arm tightly. He pointed a dramatically trembling finger at the two newcomers who entered the court. Behind the young man, two men with cameras and a huge microphone had exited the van but they stayed waiting beside it. “That’s- that’s”, Luhan shook Minseok who had given up trying to escape his grip. “the guitarist and songwriter of Thunder!”

It finally dawned on Yifan. He stopped dribbling and throwing and stood next to his friends. Now he could see the newcomer’s face clearly, which usually beamed back at him from all the magazines and posters in town. A local popstar, Lay was a small sensation in their area. Yifan had to admit that he had never consciously listened to one of Thunder’s songs. But from time to time he caught himself looking at Lay's face on a huge billboard a little too long on his way to university. Under the wan light of the sports ground lighting he looked even paler, and his eyes even darker. The other man must have been Thunder’s manager. He stopped in front of them, Lay stayed behind him and bowed first of all. Yifan remembered that his mother had once gushed about his good manners and had looked at her own son reproachfully.

“Hello, I’m Wu, the manager of Thunder, you may have heard of them”, the man said with a questioning voice and extended his hand, which no one took at first. Yifan was holding the ball and looking at Lay, Minseok’s hand was probably numb by now because no blood could flow through his arm, and Luhan was too busy looking from Lay to the camera men and at Minseok and bouncing on his feet excitedly. Finally, Yifan took pity on Wu, switched the ball into his other hand and took his hand. Lay bowed for about the sixth time and stepped out of his manager’s shadow a little.

The situation was the following: Thunder was shooting a TV show and the producers wanted some scenes in which Lay naturally mingled with peers from his hometown and played a round of basketball with them.

At this point, Luhan finally spoke up: “We’re going to be on TV?!” He finally let go of Minseok, who rubbed his arm, and fiddled with his hair.

A quiet laugh escaped Lay and Yifan felt a light tickle in his stomach. So far, Lay had only looked slightly embarrassed by the whole situation. No wonder. “Naturally” looked different, and especially without manager. Yifan cleared his throat and stared at the ground. He shrugged helplessly and nudged Minseok. He was the older one after all.

Minseok crossed his arms in front of his chest. “On one condition.” Lay stared at him with wide eyes and Wu gulped. “An autograph.” His manager exhaled in relief and Lay nodded eagerly. Minseok grinned cheekily. “My little sister is a big fan. You’re quite popular in Korea. She also chose this town for my exchange.”

Lay laughed again and Yifan wondered whether something was wrong with his stomach. “Your Chinese is very good; I would’ve thought you’re from China.” Lay’s voice was quiet and soft. “But you speak with a Beijing accent.”

Minseok rolled his eyes but Luhan tapped his own chest.  “Because I’m teaching him Chinese.”

Lay looked from Minseok to Luhan and nodded smilingly. “I heard the best way to learn a language is from your lover”, he said seriously. Minseok lifted his arms and flailed his hands in defence but he could suddenly only come up with Korean words. Luhan on the other hand only blushed a little and scratched his neck.

“Thanks guys, that’s really great of you”, Wu tried to resolve the weird situation. He waved the two cameramen over. Lay bowed once more.

“Thanks a lot”, he said softly and turned to Yifan. He smiled. “Just forget the cameras. And call me Yixing.”

Yifan nodded and his voice sounded rough when he answered: “I hope you can play.” He threw the basketball to Yixing who caught it with a grin.

It turned out that Yixing could indeed play. He was better than Minseok and Luhan who liked football better. Though they didn’t support the same team which Luhan liked to deny vehemently because he was a fast believer that they were soulmates, spiritual siblings, blood brothers and whatever else he could come up with when he was drunk and almost sitting in Minseok’s lap.

Yixing was, in fact, almost as good as Zitao but the latter had the added advantage of his height. Yixing was smaller and agile, and Yifan barely dared to touch him when he defended. Each time Yixing’s back brushed his chest, or Yifan touched his delicate hands when he stole the ball singlehandedly, the lump in his stomach felt heavier. He had long forgotten Wu and the cameras when the manager stopped the game. Yixing and Luhan’s team lost, primarily because Luhan was constantly laughing about Yixing when he told them about his members whose fates were worse than his. The two singers had to face their fears and ride the biggest rollercoaster in China, and according to Luhan, Yixing imitated them perfectly. Minseok only benefitted from the distraction because he could finally play unbothered.

After the game, Wu quickly shooed Yixing into the van after he had given them all an autograph, and Minseok two. The guitarist could only wave and smiled apologetically.

It took almost a whole month until Yifan saw Yixing again.

 

A week after their first meeting, Luhan told him that their episode would be broadcasted in the following week. And that Yixing had told him via SMS. Yifan wondered when they’d had the time to exchange numbers (probably why they lost?) but especially, why he didn’t have Yixing’s number himself. He suppressed the thought but still threw a disappointed glance at Yixing’s oversized picture when he rode past it. When he spotted his autograph upon entry, that his mother had framed and hung up in the kitchen, he frowned. How many hearts had Yixing drawn for Minseok and Luhan? He counted nine on his own and made a mental note to ask Minseok for his number.

He watched the episode with his mother, who enjoyed herself greatly seeing the terrified singers and the drummer, who had to try bungee-jumping. When Yifan appeared on screen three times for a few seconds, she excitedly slapped his shoulder each time. The whole scene was hardly longer than a few minutes. Afterwards, Yixing met the bassist of Thunder and they went to buy new strings. Yifan wondered who in the world was interested in watching such banalities, and noted down the broadcasting schedule for ‘Thunderstorm’ in his calendar.

 

Minseok counted three hearts on his and six on his sister’s autograph.

 

In the second episode Yifan watched, Yixing went to a patisserie with Thunder’s drummer and they competed in decorating a cake. Yifan thought Yixing’s cake looked funny and endearing but the drummer only found the words: “Are you tripping?” and won unanimously with all the members’ votes. When Yixing’s cake tasted a lot better instead, Yifan shouted loudly: “Ha!” and in her surprise, his mother let a mug fall in the kitchen.

 

Minseok rummaged in Luhan’s drawers while he was asleep and counted three hearts on his autograph as well. Yifan was infinitely grateful that the oldest was still tactful enough not to ask questions. Instead, Minseok added that his teacher in Korea had once told him some numbers held special significance in China.

 

Some days later, Yifan finally found some time in the evening to go to the basketball court again. Zitao had been indispensable for three weeks (“Korean lessons”, he whistled, and wasn’t even horribly disappointed that he had missed meeting a star and being on TV for a few seconds) and Minseok and Luhan had finally convinced Jongdae to watch a live football match with them. But Yifan didn’t mind being alone with his thoughts in the chilly night air once again.

He was already standing in front of the hoop and prepared to throw when he noticed movement on his right side. Someone got up from the bench, dressed in black jeans and a grey pullover. This time, Yixing had tied up his long bangs out of his face and into a small knot at the back of his head. He smiled when he approached Yifan, who stood frozen in place.

“Hi”, he said and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

Yifan noticed that he was still holding the ball above his head and sheepishly lowered his arms. “Hey”, he rasped and quickly cleared his throat.

Yixing inclined his head. “Did you watch the episode?”

“Ah”, Yifan scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, Luhan told me about it.” He could hardly disguise the disappointment in his voice.

Yixing smiled. “And how are you dealing with it?”

Yifan frowned. “With what? It was only a few seconds and I didn’t play that bad… did I?”

Yixing’s eyes widened before he burst into laughter. “You don’t use the internet much, do you?” The frown on Yifan’s forehead deepened and he nodded questioningly. “The whole of China is wondering who the pretty basketball player with the model stature is”, Yixing explained, still grinning widely. “Good for you that you weren’t aware of it.”

Yifan was only staring, completely dumbfounded. He hadn’t noticed anything, his social environment only consisted of a few friends and his mother anyway. In the seminars, he kept to himself, and in the dining hall, he read books. Although… weren’t whole groups of young girls frequenting his mother’s flower shop conspicuously often lately, before leaving again after a while without buying anything? They were only glued to their smartphones.

Yixing squeezed his fingers. “I’m really sorry… this must come as a surprise to you now.” Yifan just shrugged. He gestured to the bench Yixing had sat on (waited for him on? He wondered for a second whether Yixing had waited in vain some evenings.). Yixing followed him and carefully sat next to him. “This is why I didn’t contact you.” Yifan looked at him from the side curiously but Yixing stared at the gravel. “I asked Luhan for your number but then I didn’t have the courage to text you, and then all the excitement happened after the episode.” He glanced at Yifan shortly and away again quickly. “I didn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“As you must have realised by now, I didn’t even notice anything.” Yifan grinned crookedly and nudged Yixing with his shoulder. He regretted it immediately when his stomach somersaulted spontaneously.

Yixing looked up in relief and finally smiled again. “Luhan told me he keeps getting asked for his, Minseok’s and your number.”

Yifan laughed loudly. “That’s why he’s been so irritated lately. No one’s getting to Xiumin.”

“Xiumin?” Yixing asked.

Yifan nodded. “The Chinese name he gave Minseok. If it was up to him, he’d drag him to the naturalisation authorities immediately, or to get a spouse visa or something.”

Yixing laughed and Yifan’s stomach perfected its performance.

“Anyway… about my number.” A comfortable warmth spread in Yifan at the thought of Yixing asking for it. “Luhan said it’s impossible to text me. I always see the message hours later and then forget to answer.”

Yixing giggled again. “I guess I’ll have to show up here more often then, and talk to you face-to-face.” He shuffled a little closer. “I mean”, he looked up at Yifan. “if you don’t mind.” Yifan nodded stiffly and Yixing smiled softly. “I belong to the whole of China by the way. I’m curious as well. Tell me about yourself.”

They didn’t get around to playing this evening. Instead, they sat on the wooden bench for hours and told each other trifles. Yifan learned more about Yixing than any late-night internet searches revealed, and Yixing had to laugh constantly when Yifan spoke about his mother and Canada. Each time, he laid a hand on Yifan’s arm as if he had to hold onto something. Despite the chilly night air, Yifan didn’t feel cold in his T-shirt. He was just learning all about the sleeping habits of the Thunder members when Yixing’s phone rang. He recognised Wu’s voice but it sounded much less friendly this time. Yixing’s expression darkened and he only agreed curtly before hanging up. “I have to go.” He slid the phone back into his pocket and stood up.

“I’ll drive you!” Yifan said without thinking. “Uh, I mean. I only have a bike but…”

Yixing grinned. “That’s so cheesy.” He had to hold onto Yifan again when he laughed. But he nodded happily and pushed Yifan to the exit, after taking the basketball from him and shoving it into the backpack. “I’ll take it”, he said and swung the bag onto his back.

He sat on the bicycle rack behind Yifan and slung his arms around his middle. Yifan almost missed the pedal when he wanted to drive off and his face burned hot. He was grateful for the cold airstream. Apart from a few direction instructions, Yixing was completely still behind him. He just laid his cheek against Yifan’s back and took care not to fall off the bike.

“Take a right here and we’re there.” They were standing in front of a tall apartment complex. Yixing got off and took off the backpack. He pushed it into Yifan’s hands with the words “That’s yours!” and when Yifan put it on, he suddenly leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll text you anyway”, he said hurriedly, turned around and ran to the entrance.

Yifan touched the spot where Yixing’s lips had met his skin in surprise. Before Yixing could disappear through the automatic doors though, he composed himself and shouted after him: “I’m a fast learner!”

Yixing turned and beamed from ear to ear. He waved wildly and sprinted to the stairs. Yifan himself felt as if he could burst with energy any minute. He swung his bike around and kicked like a madman. He arrived home in record time where his head had directed him out of habit. In his room, he threw himself on the bed only to struggle into an upright position again immediately to dig for his phone in his backpack.

He had a message from Minseok: “Nine is reminiscent of the word for “forever” and is often used for friendships and relationships. I hope Luhan doesn’t know because I couldn’t stand his affection times nine.”

A short while later, his phone chirped again and he lunged at it immediately. An unknown number: “Wu was angry ; ; But it was worth it ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥”

Yifan answered immediately.


End file.
